


Forbidden Memory

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Secrets, deadly truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! Thanks for liking my 420 story! Really appreciate it!Anyway, this Drabble will be about Charlie, Vaggie and Angel discovering why Sonya have a deep fear of Alastor.So relax and enjoy the story!





	Forbidden Memory

It was just another normal day in Hell. Sonya was walking until she made it to the to the hotel her cousin Charlie owns. Sonya knocked on the door, and Charlie opened it. 

Charlie - *happily* “Oh there's my favorite baby cousin!”

Sonya - *happily* “And there’s my favorite big cousin!” 

The two hug and then go inside. They saw Husk drinking alcohol like always, but he just ignores them. 

Charlie - “It’s so good to see you Sonya.”

Sonya - “Thanks Cousin Charlie. My Mom and Dad said that I can stay here for a few days since they are going on vacation.”

Charlie - “Oh that's wonderful! We're going to have the best time!”

Sonya - “So how are things in the hotel?”

Charlie - “Pretty good. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

Then they heard yelling, running, and laughing. Vaggie came chasing Angel Dust with her knife.

 

Vaggie - *angry* “I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!”

Angel - *laughing* “Gets you every time!”

Vaggie - *taking out her knife* “I'm gonna stab you into a bloody pulp!” 

Then Angel saw Sonya, and he quickly picked up and held her in front of him like a shield. This made Vaggie stop because she didn’t want to hurt Sonya.

 

Angel - “Freeze! I got a kid and I know how to use her!”

Vaggie - “Angel!”

Angel - *takes out a sewing needle* “I’m warning you: I’ll let out a certain wild child!”

Sonya - *confused* “Uh guys? Is there a more peaceful way to handle this?”

Angel and Vaggie - “No!”

Charlie - “Hey! Hey! What’s all the fighting?”

Vaggie - *points to Angel* “He keep stealing my makeup and my clothes.”

Angel Dust - “Hey, I just wanted to try them on.”

Vaggie - “You used up all my makeup and now I have to buy more.”

Angel Dust - *defensive* "Some people like to make a little effort in their appearances, not that you'd know about that."

That comment made Vaggie furious and was about to lunge at Angel’s throat. 

Vaggie - *angry* “I'll skin you alive!!”

Charlie - “Guys! Enough! *to Angel* Angel you know that you’re supposed to not take things without permission?”

Angel - *sighs* “Yes Princess.”

Charlie - “And Vaggie, you know that you can’t be chasing people with knifes.”

Vaggie - *sighs* “Yes.”

Charlie - “Okay good. Now Angel, do you mind putting my baby cousin down?”

Angel - “Fine.”

He dropped Sonya on the ground.

Sonya - “Ow!”

Angel - “Whoops! Sorry kid.” *chuckles*

Sonya rolled her eyes as she got up. 

Charlie - “By the way, I just got a call from Alastor earlier. He said that he's coming to the hotel today.”

Vaggie - “Ugh, him again?”

 

Sonya froze in fear when her cousin mention Alastor’s name. Liz in her shadow form took notice of this and looks worried and concern. 

Angel - “What do Smiles want?”

Charlie - “He just want to see how things are in the hotel and *noticed Sonya look scared* Are you okay Sonya?”

Sonya - *scared* “D-Did you say A-Alastor is coming?”

Charlie - “Yeah but only for a short while. He just wanna check things out and then he will leave to attend “business.” Is there something wrong?”

Sonya - *nervously* “Umm...Do anybody got something pointy? Liz s-said that she wants to come out.”

Vaggie - “What? Now?”

Sonya - “Please! You k-know she doesn’t like b-being coop up too long.”

Charlie - *takes out a pushpin* “Here you go.”

Sonya - “Okay good! Angel would you like to do the honors?”

Angel - *excited* “My pleasure!”

He pokes Sonya’s finger and her eyes rolled up and passed out on the floor. Then out comes Liz with her wild hair, red eyes and fangs. 

Liz - “BADA BOOM! Did you miss me? Admit me it, you miss me!”

Angel - *happy* “There's my girl!”

Vaggie - *sourly* “Yeah. The preteen girl version of you.”

Liz - *smirks* “Hey Chica. I can see you are still sour as ever.”

 

Vaggie - *offended* “Hey!!”

 

Charlie - “Hey Liz, why does Sonya not want to meet Alastor?”

Liz looked concerned and turned to Sonya in shadow form. Sonya has a begging pled in her eyes and even held her hands together. Even though Charlie is their favorite cousin, there are some things even she can’t tell Charlie because she loves Sonya. 

Liz - *shrugs and sighs* “Sorry Cuz I can't tell you. It’s a secret.”

 

Charlie - “But you can trust me.”

Liz - “Sorry Cuz but I can't break a promise to Sonya.”

 

Charlie - *a little sad* “Well okay.”

Angel - “Sounds to me like she's scared of Smiley.”

 

Vaggie - *arm crossed* “Well can you blame her?”

Angel - *scoff* “Aw, you guys are a bunch of fraidy cats.”

Liz - *offended* “Hey watch it!”

Charlie - “Yeah Angel. Alastor isn't the type to be messed with.”

They heard the door knocking. That’s when they realized that Alastor is here. 

Charlie - “Oh he's here!”

Liz - “Better change my clothes!”

Vaggie - “Oh here we go...better grab my spear  
just in case he tries something funny.”

Angel - *shrugging* “I don't see what the big deal is?

Vaggie - *annoyed* “Don't you ever listen to what I've been telling you about him?!”

Angel - “What? I hate politics.”

 

Vaggie sighed in annoyance and went to get her spear. Angel rolled his eyes and decided to go downstairs to get a snack. Once Charlie saw her friend and girlfriend downstairs in the lobby with her, she opened the door and saw Alastor. 

Charlie - “Oh hello Alastor.”

 

Alastor - “Hello sweetheart! So wonderful to see you again!”

Charlie - “It's nice to see you too. Please come in.”

Alastor - “Why thank you.”

Alastor stepped inside and looked around at the hotel. He saw Niffty who busy cleaning was, and Husk was busy drinking. However he decided the hotel looked better than the first time he arrived.

Alastor - “I see the place is looking quite well.”

Charlie - “Thanks. My friends and I have been trying to fix up the place lately.”

Then Liz came downstairs in her ringleader/punk biker outfit and saw Alastor. Liz smiles and tip her top hat. 

Liz - “Sir Alastor.”

 

Alastor - *bows* “Lady Liz.”

Liz - “What brings you in the Hotel?”

Alastor - “Can't an old friend stop by for a visit?”

 

Liz - “Hm that's true.”

 

Vaggie - *threateningly* “Just don't cause any trouble Alastor 

Alastor - “Dear if I wanted to cause trouble I would have done so already.” 

 

Vaggie - “Still, I'm watching you, bud.”

 

Alastor was visiting Charlie noticed that Sonya didn't come out at all in shadow form. It was rare that Sonya does that because she or Liz would use usually be out in shadow form to show people that they are Gemini. 

 

Charlie: *thinking* “Huh, that's odd. There's something going on with my cousin, but I have no idea what it is. Why won't she tell me? I'm her best friend and favorite cousin. She can tell me anything.”

 

Vaggie - *arms crossed* “So What are you doing this time, Alastor?”

 

Alastor - “Oh I just wanted to make sure this Hotel is in tip top shape.”

Vaggie - “Yeah, sure you do.”

 

While that was going on, Liz sat down next to Angel Dust on the couch. They both watch Charlie and Alastor talking to each other.

Angel - *to Liz* “So what you think of Smiles over their kid?”

 

Liz - “He may be a cool gentleman, but he's also a little bit creepy.”

 

Angel - “I don't see what's so scary about him.” 

Liz - But haven't you been here longer than us? Well Vaggie cause me and Charlie was born here.”

 

Angel - *shrugs* “I never get involved with politics.”

 

Liz - “True. I mean they can be a pain in the butt. Like Vaggie.” *snickers*

 

Vaggie - *offended* “I heard that!”

Both Liz and Angel Dust snickered which made Vaggie glares at them. As Alastor went to the bathroom and Liz went to get a snack in the kitchen, Charlie walked up to Angel and Vaggie all worried and concerned. 

 

Charlie - “Guys seriously, I'm getting very worried about my cousin.

 

Angel - “Why? Liz is fine.”

 

Charlie - “I know Liz is fine but not Sonya. It was like the moment she heard Alastor was coming, she seemed....terrified.”

 

Vaggie - “Well can you blame her? He's one of the most terrifying demon ever.

 

Charlie - “I guess. But haven't you guys noticed every time Alastor comes over, Sonya let Liz take over? And whenever we ask them why they do that; they don't tell us or change the subject.”

Angel - “Hmm once I think about it, that is strange.”

 

Vaggie - “Yeah it is. But still it's none of our business.” 

Angel - “Oh come on I mean it's not like the kid ever met him. I bet she just heard about the stories of him.”

 

Charlie - “Still, I can't help but worry.”

 

Vaggie - “Why don't you talk to her after Alastor leaves?”

Charlie - “Good idea, I'll do that.”

 

After the short visit, Alastor left the hotel. Liz went to Charlie said:

Liz - “Okay Cuz, you can do the old presto change-o.”

Charlie - “Got it.” 

Charlie grab Liz I into a hug and pets her hair at the same time so Sonya would come back. Then Liz twitched, and her eyes rolled up and then Sonya was back.

Sonya - “Thanks Cousin Charlie. I'm gonna go change into my regular clothes.”

 

Charlie - “Alright. There’s extra clothes in the bathroom lobby.”

Sonya - “Oh cool thanks!”

Then Sonya went to the lobby bathroom to change. Then Charlie turned to Angel and Vaggie. 

Charlie - “Come on guys.” 

Vaggie - “Where are we going?”

Charlie - “To her room.”

 

Vaggie - “Why?”

Charlie - “To see if we could find any clues about her fear of Alastor.”

Angel - “Aw sweet we are ransacking!”

Charlie - “It’s not ransacking Angel. It’s more like information-gathering.”

 

Angel - “Same thing as ransacking.”

 

Charlie rolls her eyes as they went upstairs to Sonya’s room. Once they opened the door to her room, they began their search.

 

Vaggie - So What are we looking for exactly?

Charlie - “Something like a diary.”

 

Angel - “A diary?”

Charlie - “A diary, pictures, anything can help. That way we can know her reason and we can help Sonya conquer it.”

They look in their room and Angel opened drawers to see a bag of weed, acid, acid candies, weed cookies and weed snack cakes. Making sure the girls weren’t looking, Angel began to stuff some in his pocket. Angel closed the drawer kept looking and saw a drawer of stolen wallets full of cash

 

Angel - “Oooh! She's loaded.”

 

Angel quietly took some of the cash and stuff them in his pocket too. Then be closed the drawer.

 

Angel - “Nothing in here.”

 

Vaggie - “You better not be stealing any of her stuff!”

Angel - “Oh of course not.”

 

Vaggie eyes him suspiciously and looked annoyed.

 

Charlie - “Come on we need to keep looking.”

They kept looking around Sonya’s room. They were also making sure they weren’t leaving a mess. They kept on looking until they heard:

“What are you guys going?” 

They saw Sonya at the doorway in her regular clothes. She looked confused on why her friends and cousin are in her room. 

Charlie - *nervously* “Uh, nothing! Nothing!”

Angel - *arms cross* “Actually we were just going through your stuff.”

Vaggie - *angry* “Angel!”

Angel - *defensive* “What? It’s true isn’t it?”

Sonya - *angry* “What?! Cousin Charlie, how could you?! Out of all people I actually expected Angel to do this, or even Niffty. But you?!” 

Charlie - “We are sorry Sonya. It just that we needed to know why you are afraid of Alastor.”

 

Sonya - “Why do you guys keep asking about that?! I can’t tell you!”

Charlie - “Because we are worried about you! You can't keep stuff like this hidden forever.”

Vaggie - “I mean you only heard stories about him  
right?”

Sonya - *nervously* “N-Not exactly.”

Angel - “Then why are you scared of him if you haven’t even met or even heard the stories?”

Sonya - *sighs* “I just can't tell you. *looks at Liz in shadow form* But maybe it's better that she shows you.”

Angel - *confused* “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Sonya - “What I mean is that you three can go inside my mind and Liz tell you.”

Vaggie - “Couldn’t you just let her come out and tell us?”

Sonya - “Can’t it’s too risky.”

Charlie - “Well okay.”

 

Sonya took out her spell book from her shelf and flipped a few pages. She saw the page she needed and said:

Sonya - “Somnium Meum!”

The book glowed and it made Charlie, Vaggie and Angel covered their eyes. They looked around and saw that nothing had happened, and they were still in Sonya’s room. 

Charlie - “Uh Sonya? I don’t think the spell-“

Suddenly, Charlie, Vaggie and Angel started have sleepy looks on their faces and feel tired. All three of them passed out on the floor. Charlie felt like somebody was shaking her. 

Liz - “Hey Cuz. Cuz wake up.” 

Charlie woke up and saw Liz holding a pool stick. Charlie looked around and saw she and Vaggie was on a pool table. Angel was on the floor and was starting to wake up along with Vaggie.

Angel - *rubbing his eyes and head* What the bell is this place?”

Vaggie - “Yeah, where are we? And why is Liz here?”

Liz - “You're Inside the Mind House.” 

Vaggie - “The Mind House?”

 

Liz - “The Mind House is a place that me and Sonya go to whenever we switch. You can say this is like our second home.”

 

Vaggie - “Wow. It's something that I didn't expect.” 

Liz - “Really Chica? What you thought that we would stay in a cage?”

Vaggie - “For a psycho brat like you yeah!”

Angel - *amazed* “This place is fucking sweet!”

Liz - “Of course it is Angel D. I mean, Sonya and I need a place to sleep and hang out. *plays pool* so why are you guys here?”

 

Charlie - “We're here to find out why Sonya is afraid of Alastor.”

 

Liz was shocked to the point she accidently hit a ball to break a window. Then Liz had an uneasy look on her face as she turns to the others.

Liz - “Cuz...Are you sure you wanna see that memory?”

Charlie - “Yes I feel like we need to know so we can help her.”

Liz - *take a deep breath* “Alright follow me.” 

Liz led them an elevator and pressed a button to a room upstairs. Then the elevator’s door opened, and they were now in a room and saw a lot of yellow orbs on shelves.

 

Charlie - *amazed* What are these?

 

Liz - There some of mine and Sonya's memories.”

Vaggie - “Why are they on separate shelves?”

Liz - “We may share the same bodies but sometimes not the same memories.”

Charlie looked and noticed a shelve of orbs. However, this shelf is red and had a wooden red heart on it. 

Charlie - “Hey what’s these orbs?”

Liz - “Oh those orbs is our favorite memories we perished forever.”

Charlie looked at some of them and saw it was Sonya or Liz spending time together having fun and comforting each other. Charlie smiles and looked touched at this. Vaggie looked and even saw some of Sonya’s favorite memories involved Vaggie as well. 

Charlie - “This is so sweet.”

Liz - “I have some too.” 

They saw the same shelve but this one has Liz’s name on it. Angel was looking at them and saw him and Liz was spending time with each other. Even spending time with Sonya. Like Charlie, Angel looked touched as this. 

Vaggie - “Hate to spoil the moment, but can one of these show us something about Alastor?

 

Liz - “Of course but it's not on any of these shelves. It’s actually- 

Liz then saw Angel grabbing some random orbs on the shelves and looking at them. 

Liz - “Angel D what are you doing?”

Angel - “What? I'm just looking. It's not I'm going to do this.” 

Angel began to juggle some of them. This starting to freak the girls out. Even Angel began to walk while juggling the orbs.

Liz - *scared* “Put them down!!”

Angel - “Relax kid I’m not gonna break-“

Unfortunately as he was walking, he tripped over a shelf leg and fell on the ground causing the orbs to go up in the air. Liz, Charlie and Vaggie caught them the falling orbs in time. Angel, however missed one orb and it broke much to Vaggie’s horror and anger.

 

Vaggie - *angry* “You idiot! Look what you did!!”

Liz - *shrugs* “It's okay, that one wasn't important.”

 

Charlie - “Really?” 

Liz - “Yeah it was her learning geometry.”

 

Angel - “Ugh, I hate that subject. Good thing I forgot about it along with a bunch of other stuff.”

 

Liz - “So you kind of did her a favor. I mean we usually throw out the memory we either hate or want to forget in the trash bucket.”

Charlie - “That’s good.”

Liz - “Yeah but still be careful with these orbs! If they break, then we lose memories of them for good.”

 

Vaggie - *threatening Angel* “And if you break another, I’ll break your neck!”

Angel - *raised his hands up* “Okay! Okay I’ll be more careful.”

Liz led them to a door with lots of padlocks and chains. 

Liz - “There is we store horrible memories. It it’s so bad we locked them up in here.”

 

Charlie - “Then that's where we must look.”

 

Liz - “Alrighty let me just open it.”

Vaggie - “How are you going to open a door like this?”

Liz - “That’s easy Chica!” 

Liz took a crowbar and roughly open the door  
breaking the locks and chain. Then the door opened. 

Liz - “Okay are you guys ready to go in?”

Charlie - “Yes we are.”

They went inside the room and saw that the room had dim lights. Liz showed them a dark red orb all chained up. She unlocked it and was now holding it in her hands.

 

Charlie - “Liz is this it?”

Liz - “Yep. That's the memory I can play it on the TV.” 

She uses her head to summon and an TV was summoned. 

Angel - *amazed* “Whoa how you do that?”

Liz - “Dude this is mine and Sonya’s mind. We can summon anything we want.”

Angel - “In that case can you summon a couch?”

Liz - “Alright.”

Liz began to summon a couch.

Angel - “And summon a table. And make the lights here brighter. I can’t see a fucking thing in here.”

Liz began to look annoyed and made the lights bright and summoned a couch. Charlie, Angel and Vaggie sat on the couch and Angel put his feet on the table.

Liz - *annoyed* “Anything else your highness?”

Angel - “Well…”

Vaggie - “No! He doesn’t want anything else. *to Charlie* Charlie sure you want to do this?”

Charlie - “I have to know the truth. *to Liz* Liz, play the memory.”

Liz - “Okay Cuz.”

Liz began to summon some wires and use some wires to connect it to the orb. Then she connected it to the TV. The TV was staticky for a bit, but then it began to be clear. The memory began to play: 

Inside the memory Sonya was wearing all black and dark gray clothes, shoes, hat and sweater. She was holding her notebook and had a determined look on her face.

Sonya - *to herself* “Okay Sonya. This is the big day: to learn about Alastor!”

Charlie - “So she was interested in him at first?”

Angel - “Seems that way.”

Liz - “It’s true. Before, Sonya just heard about little fun facts about Alastor like where he’s from, favorite food, music, etc. from people. But she felt like she wanted to learn more things about him. Even telling me to stay inside The Mind House because Sonya felt like it was her mission.”

Charlie - “That’s true. I mean she does love doing research about people.”

Liz - “I know but please be quiet. The memory is playing.”

Sonya - “Okay. Now where could he be?” 

Sonya saw Alastor and a scared demon walking to a forest. Sonya quietly follow them and was making sure that she doesn’t get caught. Then she hid behind a big log and saw Alastor and the demon near a huge pond. 

Sonya: *whispers* “Now’s my chance.” 

Sonya watches closely but is not prepared for what she's about to see. 

Demon - *scared* “A-Alastor I'm sorry that I failed! P-Please! Give me another chance!”

Alastor - *chuckles* “My friend....I'm afraid there are no second’s chances. You failed me and now you must pay the price.” 

Alastor began to work his powers and take form and the demon is more terrified than ever.

 

Demon - “No! No! NOOOO!!!”

Sonya was watching this and was looking horrified. Alastor just smiled as the demon before him was destroyed and poor Sonya witnessed everything. She was literally shaking in fear. 

 

Sonya - *horrified* “Oh my god…”

Sonya began to hear footsteps and hide behind the log. However, she did a little peek and saw it was a demon girl around Sonya’s age looking injured. She had lots of swords with her. 

Sonya - “Hey I know that girl from school. Why is she here?” 

Girl - “Aw man. That hunting trip was the worse. I don’t think I can handle-“ 

The girl saw Alastor and he turned around said:

Alastor - “So I take it the cat is out the bag eh?”

The Girl looks mad and annoyed and got out her sword. She began running toward him about to slice him. 

Girl - “Who are you?!”

Alastor just did a slasher smile and quickly killed her. There was nothing left but her swords and blood. Sonya witness everything and became even more scared.

Sonya: *shocked* Oh my God!!!! Ohh I gotta get out! This is too much!”

Sonya got up and about to leave but she tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. Her hand landed on a twig and accidentally broke the twig in half. The loud snap got it got Alastor's attention and began to slowly turn his head around. 

Sonya - “Oh no!”

Sonya quickly got up and began to run away. She kept on running fast hoping to get away from Alastor or hoping that he didn’t see her. 

 

Sonya - “I hope he didn't see me!”

 

However, a powerful red power missed her and burnt up a tree instead. Then she heard Alastor:

Alastor - “You can run but you can't hide!”

Sonya took a quick peek and Alastor was halfway far from her, but he was doing a speed like run. He even still had that wide smile on his face and quickly turn her face so Alastor wouldn’t see her face, 

 

Sonya - *screams* “I better step on it!!”

Sonya kept running but then her sweater got caught in some pointy tree branches. Even her left ankle and pants got caught in some branches. 

Sonya - *horrified* “Oh no! No! *tearing up* Not now!”

Alastor was halfway there and saw the mysterious spy. He uses his powers from his microphone and sent a powerful red blast. The red blast did break the branches that trapped Sonya's sweater, but it did a slight cut on Sonya's shoulder. 

Sonya - “AHH!”

Sonya pulled hard and was free from the branch that trapped her ankle. She fell on the ground but quickly got up and kept on running. Sonya was a terrible mess, she was covered in mud, her sweater and pant was slightly ripped, and her shoulder was bleeding. But she didn’t care continue to run to get away from Alastor. Sonya kept on running until she saw that she was by a cliff and a rapid river fill with logs. She knew that these were one of Hell’s rough rivers that was difficult to swim. But Sonya heard footsteps saw that Alastor was still coming due to seeing the red light. Sonya took a deep breath and jumped into the river. Alastor comes to a stop and saw a splash in the river.

 

Alastor - “Huh. The mysterious figure must have jumped. It may have been a fun chase, but it probably drowned. Oh well.” 

He left and walked back into the forest. In the river, Sonya came out the water and use a log to swim back to shore. Then she was out of the forest panting and just kept on running until she got home. The memory stop playing, and Charlie and the others are shocked by this memory. Liz sigh and began to unplug the orb from the TV.

 

Liz - “Now you see why?”

 

Charlie - *shocked* “I....I had no idea. *realized something* “But Wait...When she was asleep for 3 days, I remember that Sonya told me that she was over exhausted from a hunting trip.” 

Liz - *sighs* “No...She was actually in a 3 days trauma coma after what happens. I had to take care of her and help her recovered.”

 

Charlie look shocked and horrified. She never realizes the real reason her baby cousin fear of Alastor was more than just rumors. 

Vaggie - “But why didn't she just tell us?”

Liz - “Cause it's too risky. You know how gossip quickly spread. Demons especially Katie Kill-B*tch, will reveal the secret. If words get out what Sonya did, Alastor would find out, and Sonya would either end up dead, or his lunch, or whatever Alastor do to demons who spy or threaten him.”

Angel - “So why you have this memory locked up? Can’t you destroy that piece of shits?”

Liz - “We can’t do that either! If they are destroyed, Sonya would forget and would want to spy on Alastor again. If she gets caught who knows what Alastor can do? I mean what if she gets traumatized to the point, she doesn’t wake up at all?” 

Charlie eyes widen at this: her baby cousin being killed and never waking up? Not only Sonya’s parents would be devastated, but Charlie would be as well. Sonya and Liz were their best cousin friend and couldn’t imagine life in Hell without them. 

Charlie - “You're right. I have to keep you and Sonya safe from Alastor in case he finds out or try to do something to you guys.”

Liz - “And that's why we keep this lock up too. I mean it sucks that Sonya have this fear of him, but what else can we do?”

Vaggie - “Liz is right. Now we understand why.”

 

Liz - “Good.”

Liz then led them out the room and chained up the orb. Then she uses her mind to chain the door again. The door was now bored, chain up with strong padlocks.

Angel - “So how do we get out of here?”

Liz - “Oh you guys should wake up right...Now!”

Confused, Charlie, Vaggie and Angel all started to have that same feeling when Sonya cast the spell. Then they all passed out and a few minutes later, they all wake up in Sonya’s room. Sonya was on her bed reading and noticed that her friends was awake.

 

Sonya - *uncomfortably* “Did you got everything you needed?”

 

Charlie - *sadly* “We did....”

With sadness in her eyes, Charlie hugged her cousin. Sonya was surprised because she didn’t expect a hug from Charlie.

 

Charlie - “Oh Sonya I'm so sorry.”

Sonya - *sighs* “No no it's okay. I should've told you guys like you said.”

 

Charlie - “No, I shouldn't have pushed you into telling us.”

Vaggie - “Yeah.”

 

Angel - “Even I thought that memory was brutal…”

 

Sonya - “Yeah. Now you see why I don't like being around Alastor.”

 

Charlie - “Yeah…” *hugs her tightly*

 

Vaggie - “You don’t have to face him. We won't force you.”

Angel - “We'd never do that.”

Charlie - “If you want, we can tell Alastor not to come anymore.”

Sonya - “Cousin Charlie you can’ do that. Once you think about it, Alastor is the reason you and the Hotel get more respect and demons are even willing come to the hotel. Plus think what he can do if you refuse him.”

Vaggie - “Yeah Charlie. Alastor isn’t the type that would just pack his bag and leave.”

Charlie - “But he traumatized and nearly killed Sonya. I gotta protect them.”

Sonya - “Cousin Charlie listen to me: I know I’m afraid most likely be forever afraid of Alastor, but I don’t want you to do that. Despite Alastor being scary as fuck, he's the one that is helping the hotel. I also think he’s the one that actually likes and respect you because if he didn’t, he would have killed you. You and the others handle him well and even Liz. I don’t want to be the one responsible if Alastor does something just because you turn him away. Besides, he didn’t see my face when that happen, and he does respect Liz. I’ll just have Liz come out whenever he comes by.”

Charlie - “Are you sure about this Sonya?”

Sonya - “Positive. I know fear is something you can rid of but this fear of Alastor I can’t cause it’s too risky. And that saying, “you learn from your mistakes.” Well, that mistake you guys saw I had to learn from it. The lesson was never spy on Alastor and you might have this fear forever but it’s just something you deal with.”

Angel - “Lessons was never for me. Drugs, sex and alcohol are for me.”

Vaggie - “You can’t even learn how to make your own bed.”

Angel - “Hey I can so! I just don’t want to.”

Charlie - “Okay beside that, we understand now why you afraid of Alastor. We won’t force to conquer it.”

Sonya - “Thank you guys. I’m never going near that blood thirsty sociopath. I’ll just let Liz take over whenever he comes.”

Charlie - “Alright.”

Sonya - “Umm...What you guys wanna do now?”

Charlie - “How about a movie night?”

Sonya - “Okay that sound fun!”

Angel - “Ooh I’ll get the snacks!” *left the room*

Vaggie - *chasing after him* “It better not have any drugs!”

Sonya was about to leave to until Charlie put her hands on her shoulders and knelt down to Sonya’s height. 

Charlie - “Hey. I just want to let you know you and Liz can always talk to me about these kinds of things. You both know that you can trust me and help you guys in any way that I can. Besides, you don’t have to worry about Alastor if he ever finds out about you. If he even tries to hurt you, he will regret it. I am the Princess of Hell after all, they don’t know the full powers that I have.”

Sonya - *smiling* “Thanks cousin Charlie.”

Charlie gave her baby cousin another hug. This time, Sonya hug Charlie back and sigh in relief. She admits that it felt good to technically tell somebody beside Liz the real truth. Now she knows she a definitely trust her cousin and friends to protect her from serious harm. 

Hope you all like it!


End file.
